Tokyo Princess
by Fiction.Soda
Summary: Deep within the concrete neon jungle of Tokyo lies Tokyo Imperial Palace, at my 18th, that's where I'll be making my debut into high society, However, my fiance's sister isn't making it the walk in the park I expected, could you just stay still? ShizNat


..

...

..

* * *

Disclaimer: Yep, Mine mine mine *sunrise filing lawsuit* FINE YOURS! HAPPY!

* * *

"Tokyo Princess"

"Chapter 1: A Heart for Royalties P.1"

* * *

It was so unlike fairy tales I feared the worst of a saying, "Anticipating good fortune naturally ends in disappointment".

The sky could not read the situation bellow him as its dreary shades turned even greyer, nor could the people that passed with cold disinterest as they busily made their way, for a great number, I understand, today was just another normal December evening. But for me, as dry ink so-foretold. Today was the beginning of my re-entering into high society.

The great wave that for so long simply lulled and dissipated into droplets as it crashed onto my normal, average shore, is shaking the base at its core.

For I, Shizuru Fujino having upon turning eighteen, been officially recognized as outside my title-stripped father's care, am again, of royal lineage and engaged to Tokyo's crown prince, Reito.

* * *

My possessions were of small amount, however the speed in which it was all packed and loaded onto the carriage still amazed me as I watched my room be emptied.

"Are there more Fujino-ojou?" A suited man questioned puzzled.

I responded with a despondent smile and swallowed the offence.

It wasn't surprising I suppose that they had expected more luggages to carry. It showed in their numbers, I've counted more than five, which was more than enough to lug a trunk of my clothes and a box of books and knickknacks.

Leaving my keys on the front desk of the dormitory and shutting the door with a permanent click flatly told of my resolve if you could call it as one, I end my attachments here.

* * *

The car ride was long and short at both ends, my nerves jumping with small bumps along the road made me more aware of the situation, conversely, the glimmering neon lights of a Tokyo night made the idea of heading into an old, extravagant and almost publicly invisible palace a funny whimsical daydream.

Watching the asphalt began to disorient me and I stopped before it became enough to get my stomach churning. With my head against the rest I couldn't help but remember however, memories I rather keep distant.

"Hey, you okay there lassy?" A casual voice breaks through the engine's lull.

My head turned in a snap, it was confusing, yes, it was somehow inappropriate for the setting, but more than all else, it was relieving; to know not everyone would be speaking in the tiring formal manner that the men who carried my luggage did.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused

The chauffer coughed against his hand and once again began formalities "My sincere apologies Fujino-ojou, please excuse her for her rudeness, She is the first princess' personal maid, and spoiled by her highness' enjoyment of hearing her speak so foreignly, she has rusted on her manners, do not fret however, your dealings with would be fairly limited lest you befriend the princess, which I must say, is as difficult as cutting stone with paper" He chuckles.

"Hey, hey, now that's just rude, just shows how she's the only one in the house with good taste" She jests haughtily leaning back against her seat.

Mumbling things like "Damn stupid driver doesn't even know you *win with paper against stone"

There appears to be things of interest at the palace at the very least, I mused as I begin to converse with the service.

The lengthy drive granted me new found knowledge on what they say was for my future reference. No matter if the talk show like conversation was close to anything but.

For one, the chauffer's name is Sakomizu and the maid is Nao Yuuki both of which are the first princess' help.

They were lent to me for the day, seeing as my own has yet to be 'ironed crisp' is how Yuuki-san puts it. Her highness has yet, little to no obligations to attend to at the moment is why her service is open for rent.

I began to lead my questions towards the royal family, however I fear I've asked the wrong person.

"Oh, the 'high people'?" Yuuki slurs mid bite of the limo's complementary finger food.

"Yeah, yeah, they're cool. Some are old you know very flaky and stuff, some are almost as young as me, some are younger, yeah it's cool" she takes another bite of English muffin and prepares a breath before continuing.

"There's Her majesty, She's sooo old and boring it's almost funny in a sad way" she laughs raising her smallest digit in counting.

"and then there's the queen, yeah, not much to say about her since I never see her around much, she's a smart apple is what she is, always reading in the study after being widowed I hear, the King died just a year ago, was big news so you pro'lly know that already" She said wiping her mouth with a sleeve before raising her muffin covered ring finger to count 'two'.

"Then there's your fiancé, the prince" she dramatizes, with a hand above her head feinting a 'love struck' gesture.

I lean closer, interested to hear more of what I'd be dealing with for all eternity.

" he's a pretty dashing fellow if you're into that. Enjoys teasing women though, so you better be wary of the crowds" she advices almost seriously.

My face must have expressed my worry as she adds "The man's a match for ya' don't you worry" raising her middle finger to count 'three'

Stuffing the last piece of muffin into her mouth she raised a hand to signal me to wait, chewing with her head to the side. She cleaned off the crumbs on her dark blue uniform before continuing her introductions.

"Then there's mi'lady the princess" she says raising her index at view point.

"She's... well, the princess, Says she's independent but ya can't leave her alone, haha the poor puppy once cried on her birthday when she thought I resigned when I went out to pick up her garlands, kept saying it was cuz' I didn't get the right ones, I swear, it's still a mystery to me how her grades are always good when her head is full of stupid" She laughs animatedly unmindful of Sakomizu's chastising.

When her laughter finally subsided she raised her last finger and counted five "Then there's the young princess, I'm not into kids but she's even worse"

"How so?" I asked, curious.

"The girl's a barnacle, latches onto the people she likes and hates you for coming close, so far though you'd only have to worry about going near two, Miyu, her personal maid, and her 'onee-sama' as she calls the older princess, being her onee-sama's personal maid, I have to endure her unending threats, it gets old fairly quickly and was never cute to begin with" Yuuki huffs irately.

"But you don't have to worry, the prince is far from her list of people she likes, too stern with her and stuff, the age difference must have caught up more than with her sister" With a dismissive wave of her hand, Nao returned to accompany the mini-fridge, rummaging at the beverage rack.

"Nao, the door" Sakomizu ordered, prompting us both to look up.

* * *

We're here

Distracting myself with conversation worked all too well I thought, as I sat there in awe. It was Tokyo palace. My eyes haven't even left the gate alone and already I couldn't speak.

"Was it always this close?"

"Yeah, when traffic is not an issue it is" Sakomizu winked, lowering the government flags from the car.

"Damn, and when I finally found it" Nao said returning a green glass bottle of what I hope wasn't liquor back into the deep depths of its hiding place.

"We're going to walk?" I asked bewildered at the idea, I couldn't even see the palace! How long would this trail hunt be?

"HAHA funny! You and the princess might have something in common" Nao laughed leading me up into a carriage.

"The family likes to maintain the air clean inside, no engines on the garden, rather, they enjoy the oh so much better smell of horse crap, and Sakomizu"

"OI! I HEARD THAT !" Sakomizu warned half heartedly.

The Palace was said to be magnificent but this was a bit more than expected. Whatever little peeks I could get at the rocking cab could be very well framed and hanged on a wall.

Water seemed to be a main element in the design, with lakes and fountains scattered about, wooden bridges in-between, carved with amazing precision, and trails of bricks and stone pavements leading the way fringed with colourful trees and shrubs, with little light and a refusal to celebrate Christmas with the rest of Japan what more if it was spring when I stroll here mindlessly?

The clip clop drew to a halt, and as I stepped out into the chilly winter air my breath hitched with a sharp edge.

"Well, here we are princess, make yourself at home" Yuuki made her way to the door, practicing what little etiquette she could muster and raised the edges of her skirt with an almost invisible bow.

"Welcome home princess, I ain't assigned to you anymore from here, so I ain't gonna be opening doors for you and crap, you got hands right? see ya' around" She waved, running off to the west wing of the manor.

After collecting his hat and coat, Sakomizu followed suit. Offering the carriage back to the handlers he gave me a huge pat in the small of my back which I hope does not bruise tomorrow morning.

"West wing, last door to the right, Princess' quarters, Loyal girl, only works for who she works" He chuckled in his cheerful way, egging me to walk up the steps.

The steps were impractical, not meant for anything but walk, at reaching the top I almost couldn't contain from screaming victory.

"This is not *kyuden, It's a little more far off and you have to take a carriage tomorrow again to see the queen, This is the first branch women's quarters, Princesses' of the first family, means there's you, your highness, Princess Natsuki, and Princess Alyssa. Other than you three, there are currently two personal maids, one for Natsuki-ojou, that is Nao, And Miyu for Alyssa, There is a chief who is always on duty, , her assistant, , and several maids and guards to answer at your beckon, that would be the buzzer located at the side table in your highness' quarter's. Currently there are two chauffeurs on duty, I am one and if Natsuki-ojou allows it, I can fill in for yours for the time being.

Your Room would be West wing, last door to the left, if you need anything else please do not hesitate to ask a maid to your room. Please retire for the night, I thank you for your hard work Fujino-ojou"

"I thank you for your hard work" I return with a bow as he turned on his heel and down the horridly numbered steps once more.

* * *

"Natsuki-sama! Oii! Open the damn door! It's Nao!" The red head hammered, knocking the hard metal door so violently it shook.

A click, alerted her she had been granted entrance and breezily entered with a grin.

"Heh, threw a tantrum did you? Was only gone for a while and this is what happens, I swear at this rate you're going to end up marrying me if you're not careful" she jested her eyes finally setting on her mistresses' back facing the wall.

"Remove your uniform" The young woman's voice commanded.

" yeah, that's right, if you keep this up I'm going to remove my... wh...wha...What!"A suddenly taken aback Nao sputtered in disbelief.

"Take... off your uniform" Piercing green eyes peeked behind white shoulders as the young princess dropped her white silken robe onto the floor exposing her flawless white back and little for the imagination.

"Wha..what's gotten into you Natsuki-sama?" an anxious Nao childishly questioned fighting back her full body blush that doesn't seem to want to go away.

The maid's hands, with little hesitation however, began to unbutton her uniform blouse.

* * *

West wing, last door to the left... west wing... west wing.

The halls seem to look alike in this place, did I even go west? I wondered staring at the disturbingly perfect white everything was painted with.

Scanning the area for any sign of life, my heart skipped a beat.

Just my luck! A maid was standing by the corner. Peeking... suspiciously avoiding making any noise...

Oh who am I kidding, this is no time to question luck and house help trust worthiness.

"Excuse me?" I begin

For a while I catch a glimpse of her tiny frame jolt, her voice hitching in a sharp inhale of breath

Greeted by an accidental head butt to the chin.

My eyes begin to water

"*Hyii! Who the hell is it?" a refined almost casual crossbreed dialect filled my ears.

As I waited for my blurry eyes to focus, I caught sight of worried, striking emerald eyes, a curtain of midnight blue hair, and to my confusion, was draped in an awfully familiar dark blue maid's

uniform stained with English muffin.

"I'm looking for my room... can you direct me?" I manage, now it appears it was her turn to look confused.

"I beg your pardon?"

* * *

-Unedited-

I apologize for all the grammatical error you might find, and the rash description of places, I did not research on the subject with all the holiday plates I'm getting and I know it shows a lot D:

also I am blissfully unaware

of how the Japanese royal family fair in everyday life and I have college to worry about so I'm afraid pointing it out might only be rewarded around summer break.

But this is my first Mai-Hime fiction so please go easy on the flames please ; A ;

* * *

Win with paper against stone- refering to janken or rockpaper scissors

Kyuden- main palace of Tokyo imperial palace

Natsuki's Dialect- In japan, there is a noticeable difference in dialect among the highclass over the middle class and people lower, Natsuki's however, infuses much of the tokyo-ben Nao had been using resulting to what Shizuru called 'refined casual crossbreed'


End file.
